The present invention is generally directed to a linear guidance device that can be used in machine tools. The device is particularly adapted for use with hexapod systems. However, the device can also be used with other types of systems, if desired.
European Patent No. 0 489 857 shows an example of a typical hexapod system. Such hexapod systems typically include linear guidance devices having a saddle (or slide) which is mounted for translational movement along a rail. However, such devices typically have the drawback of being highly unbalanced (asymmetric) and relatively bulky.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a linear guidance device that can be used in a machine tool such as a hexapod and which is better balanced.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a linear guidance device that can be used in a machine tool such as a hexapod and which is less bulky.